Talk:Metroid (game)
Naming Considering that Metroid is the actual name of the game, should we move this to "Metroid (game)"? BambookidX 02:19, 21 October 2006 (UTC) *On second thought, another option is to move this to "Metroid" and change the current article there to "Metroid series". BambookidX 02:22, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Glitch in Norfair (NES) There's a glitch in the NES version of Norfair. If you enter Norfair and head left before moving into the meat of the level, the Dragons and the lava ball things do not fire Fire. At ALL. Believe me, it's made my game a lot easier. 10:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lua There's a new script called Lua. It keeps the map's layout the same, but it adds a map, how long you've been playing, the Samus Screen (has same abilities in Samus Screen as Super does), you begin with full Energy Tanks if you punch in your password, full Missiles, Current Missiles/Total Missiles, and even a big map. All the maps are already uploaded to you. Cool, eh? Go to YouTube, search Metroid Lua, and watch a playthrough of the Lua enhanced game. Seriously, check it out. 04:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and the maximum Energy Tank level is from 6 to 7. And the broken blocks have a timer! Excellent, huh? 04:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) How is this necessary, again? Or are you just advertising?Vommack 00:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Not advertizing. I'm telling you that a "remake" is out, improving the game. I'm just telling you...I'm not really the creator. I thought people here would be more interested. Guess I figured wrong! 01:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (AN IDIOT IP WAS HERE) Hmm, not to be rude, but I sort of guessed it would be evident that there really isn't much info on remakes here. Vommack 01:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) FDS On the FDS title screen image, it says something about "kill mode." What is that? I couldn't find any info on it, and I don't have the FDS version. Sylux X 20:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) NARPAS SWORD = SA-X? The SA-X seems to be based on the NARPAS SWORD password in this game. Think about it. When you use the password, you get the Varia Suit, Ice Beam, Screw Attack, Missiles, Morph Ball (plus bombs), and you're seemingly invincible. What does the SA-X have? Varia Suit? Check. Ice Beam? Check. Screw Attack? Check. Missiles? Check(though they're Super Missiles and not normal ones). Morph Ball and Bombs? Check(with Power Bombs and not normal ones). Practically unstoppable(until the end)? Check. It's kinda obvious at this point...the SA-X is based on NARPAS SWORD. But, eh, it's just a theory. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 01:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) 2000 vs 2003 Based on the Galactic Federation being formed in different years, isn't it possible that Zero Mission is actually not in the same continuity as Metroid 1 and 2? It seems like a parallel universe type thing, which would explain the added material. --talk2ty 04:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC)